First Kiss
by trekkiexb5
Summary: Sometimes there are reasons for cliches.  FINISHED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

"First Kiss"

A Bleach Fan Fiction

Written by Trekkiexb5

Hitsugaya/K. Kurosaki Romance: Rated T for language

SYNOPSIS: Sometimes there are reasons for clichés.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is somewhat in the future of my story "What Friends are for." Not really need to read it to enjoy this story, except the fact it is two years in the future from that story and from the Winter War, and Karin is 13 years old.

But I would LOVE you to read it.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**So there I was jabbering at her about my new job as a serious newsman - about anything at all - but all I could think was wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, and most wonderful and yet again, wonderful. **_

–_**Steve Martin "L.A. Story."**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Karin eyed her companion as they walked from Urahara's place to her house. It was a fine winter day, and they had spent most of the morning working out in the candy shop's basement. Ok, Karin thought mischievously, they played shunpo soccer mostly. It was ok if she didn't get her shinigami training in for one day, even though the white haired captain was here only for a few precious weeks just to train her and the other humans. Well, because of that, she supposed, she didn't wanted to train, she just wanted to have fun with him.

The smile he was wearing now was leftover from the grin he wore in the basement. He spent the majority of the last two years after the Winter War asleep, injured or sick. Just recently he had returned to the active duty roster of captains. She knew that Toushirou was frustrated most of that time, and she also knew he felt useless. Outside his natural talent, he was never really confidant in himself and it was good to see him finally just enjoy life and have fun, instead of working.

Karin remembered how pale he was two years ago. And even when she returned home, every phone call and message on the soul pager they gave her frightened her. She kept thinking, 'they are telling me he's dead or dying.' And she really never understood how much he meant to her when she did get one call, about eight months ago. It was a horrible sick feeling. She couldn't do anything about it either, stuck in school and all. She remembered her relief when they put him on the phone and he told her that he was going to be ok.

She knew, then. A world without Toushirou Hitsugaya was a world worth not existing in'

She shuddered, causing the boy in question to look at her. She shook her head, indicating she was fine. 'He probably thinks I'm cold.' She thought. Even with the snow, temperatures hovered around freezing, making the snow soft and pliable. And there was lots of it, too. She wondered if that was his doing, though she doubted it. He rarely indulged himself, always thinking of others. But he did look happy, his gigai dressed in a black jacket and jeans. A fine white scarf wound around his neck, the ends fluttering in the cold breeze. In fact the only colour he had was a tinge of red on his cheeks and his startling turquoise blue eyes.

They both had grown, physically. Karin was now a few inches shorter than he was. He let her know it, too! The baby fat in both of their cheeks was finally melting away, slowly revealing their adult faces. 'He really looks good, and I'd bet in a few years he will be handsome!' She blushed, the thought coming unbidden to her brain. She wanted to blame her Zanpakuto, but it remained quiet for a change. She noticed that she was interested in his looks more than ever. His hair was longer, so was hers, due the bet she made last year with him. While the spikiness of his white hair never truly went away, they were softer. He now had to use a rubber band to tie it back.

Karin didn't quite understand why she suddenly thought of his hair; maybe it was tied to the fact she was really curious what it felt like in her hands. She had patted him on the head, in jest, but that wasn't the same. She was tempted, so tempted to find out today when they unceremoniously fell on each other, laughing. But she was also afraid of the change that could destroy everything they had achieved in two years.

Or maybe, it would make it better. She sighed audibly. Again, Toushirou looked at her, his smile fading. "I'm fine," she finally spoke. "Just thinking."

He arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Really? I thought Kurosakis couldn't think?"

She pouted dramatically. It was an old joke. "You!" she replied, punching him in the bicep. "Stupidity is a male linked Kurosaki genome."

"Oh." Toushirou drew the sound out with a roll of his eyes. "So that makes you a mutant, eh?" He grinned.

"OOoohh…Jerk!" Karin replied, mock offended. She gave him a hard push, causing him to stagger a few steps on the slick sidewalk and stumble into the plow-made drifts of compacted snow on the side of the road. She was never sure if he really felt her pushes and shoves. Most likely he just went along with it. Still, it was curious; he never did that with anyone else.

Karin held out her hand, which he took and righted himself back on his feet. They stood and giggled for a few moments. A wind came up and blew down the street. Toushirou's scarf, which came partially unwound in there quasi-scuffle, nearly blew away.

"Damn scarf," Toushirou murmured as he reached out and grabbed the misbehaving piece of cloth.

Karin giggled a little watching him frown at the scarf like it was a misbehaving squad member. Then she suddenly had an evil thought; a very evil thought. Which rapidly turned into an impulse.

Fast, almost inhumanly fast, Karin reached out and plucked the scarf from Toushirou's outstretched hands. She took three or four not quite shunpo steps but enough to put her at the end of the block.

"What the..?" His face reflected several emotions, one after another before settling on bemusement. "What are you doing Karin?" He asked, but his tone suggested he knew exactly what Karin was up to.

It was childish, 3rd grade childish, but Karin just couldn't resist. With One gloved hand holding the scarf tightly over her head, the other reached up to her reddened face to pull down her left lower eyelid. She stuck out her tongue and mischievously called out, "Na, NA, Na, Na, Boo, Boo! You can't catch me!" And not waiting on his reply, she took off running. She knew he could, if he wished, easily catch her, even in a gigai.

Just this once, for some reason, she desperately wished he would.

The streets flew by as she automatically heightened her senses for people and traffic. Karin had a destination in mind. She ran up the hill, occasionally skidding on the black ice that had formed on the street. But she never stopped until she got to 'The Spot' on the railing, overlooking the soccer field. Their spot.

**Oh how very cliché,** Her Zanpakuto yawned, stirring in the back of her mind. _Oh shut up!_ She answered back. _It's my cliché, not yours! Get lost!_

The weapon muttered something and faded to the background, just in time to hear the thudding of Toushirou's boots on the asphalt, his breathless voice calling her name. She had only a few seconds to decide what to do; to continue the chase or end it. Grinning, she knew exactly what her choice was. Karin grabbed the railing and expertly vaulted over it and into the snow sculpted field. Except that she miscalculated how bad and how hard the drifted snow was against the metal. So instead of sinking, she skidded over the drift, sliding across the ice that had formed from repeated meltings and freezings.

With a startled yelp and arms flailing, she slipped. Karin was poised to fall, and she prepared herself for the enviable crash, when an arm grabbed her waist. Toushirou. Unfortunally, she already had too much momentum, and with Newton again being right, Karin instead took her would-be saviour with her as she fell down the slope towards the soccer field.

He instinctually pulled her close as they rolled, never once letting her go. They finally stopped after a few moments, sliding into the softer snow, with Karin resting on top of Toushirou. The scarf, that had worked its way out of her hands was nearby, caught on the dead remains of tall grass.

**Saying yet again, cliché** her Zanpakuto mocked.

Karin ignored the weapon mostly because she was too busy laughing with Toushirou. And, also, because she was suddenly preoccupied with Toushirou's face.

She leaned up, her hands on either side of his head. His eyes were shut, and as she chuckled along with his amusement of the absurdity of the situation, she watched as tiny errant snowflakes landed in his eyelashes. They never melted. She could feel his chest move with laughter where their bodies touched. After a few moments, his beautiful eyes opened and his laughter turned into a brilliant smile.

Karin was overcome with awe. _I want to kiss him_, she thought so suddenly that she could not control the blush that she knew was growing on her face.

_He's perfect_

_._

**And like this has ****never**** happened in any of those books of Yuzu's that you claim you don't read.**

God damned weapon opened her mouth. Two years of Jinzen had given Karin the ability to school her expressions to a degree when speaking to her blade. Still, the female thundercloud that was her Zanpakuto spirit was very distracting, especially right now. Karin quickly pictured 1,000 Chappy bunnies jumping and giggling on the silver rainbow unicorn encrusted clouds of her Inner world.

The curse that was uttered from her weapon's disembodied vocal cords would make daemons blush.

But Karin, wasn't paying attention to the Zanpakuto. She was too busy blushing and staring at Toushirou. And she couldn't make herself stop. It was a silly girly thing to do, but she could not stop. And she was happy about that!

**Tick, Tick, moment's gunna pass if you just sit there and drool all over his coat. **The weapon was right. Toushirou's face went from brilliance to concern. She didn't want the concern. She wanted that smile again.

_Think Karin, what to do?_ She thought, her mind splitting off on wild tangents of random thoughts.

**Kiss him,** Her Zanpakuto answered.

_What if, I mean, isn't the boy supposed to kiss the girl? _Karin replied.

**Well, we are talking about mister I-have-no-clue-how-to-be-social here. Take the initiative and fast!**

Karin panicked. She bent down towards his face, observing his eyes widened slightly. Then with a slight grin, she batted her nose against his a couple of times.

**Coward!** The weapon was yelling at her. **Gods and deities, you had the perfect moment, right out of a damned American movie that you say you never enjoy and you Eskimo kiss. I'm going back to sleep now, wake me when you decide not to be a scared little kid.**

Her sword's words hurt. And it was right. And by the expression on Toushirou's face, he was confused and may be a little hurt. Maybe she wasn't ready to risk her friendship with him yet. The moment had passed and she lost her opportunity to have her romantic, yet clichéd, instance with the guy of her dreams. Karin didn't even know he was the guy of her dreams until now. Maybe, it was just a hormone thing. Maybe it was never meant to be maybe…

Amidst Karin's downward spiral of depression into old maidenhood, Toushirou, who obviously was oblivious to her inner thoughts, did something mundane…

Simple.

Most people do this when it's cold and the wind is blowing. They lick their lips. But this was Toushirou and she was mere inches from his face and she had been regarding those lips with a longing she never thought she would have in her life. That little cat-like gesture, both cute and well, Karin wasn't sure what the proper term for going to mush was but she was very sure she was heading in that direction.

_Just do it, Karin_ she thought fiercely. Before she lost the chance again, and before her courage disappeared yet again, she bent down again, this time pressing her chapped lips against the moist, just licked, ones of Toushirou.

His eyes widened and his jaw slackened, just a little. The blush this time was stellar. Fire Engine red and to his ears.

_He is soooo cute!_ Karin thought, realizing she really MEANT that he was cute. Emboldened and with her heart pumping wildly, she leaned in again, and pressed her lips against his, this time lingering for a few moments more.

**Way to go, girl!**__Her Zanpakuto whooped from the back of her head.

But maybe she shouldn't have kissed him. Self-doubted set in as she leaned back to look at him; he was even more red, you could see the whites around his irises and he was openly gaping.

Damn, I totally misread him. I just ruined our friendship. Damn, damn, damn it to hell! She was seething inside. Karin sat up and moved off of him. She avoided looking at Toushirou, looking around the landscape. She spotted the scarf still caught on the grass, fluttering like a flag. She stared at it for a few moments, despising it for tempting her to be so mischievous, so bold. How was she going to fix her relationship with Toushirou now?

She sighed. It was her own fault. Why did she ruin a good thing? "Hey Toshirou, your scarrrraaAGH!"

Because she wasn't paying attention to Toushirou, she didn't see him sit up and stare at her. Nor did she see the complex emotions that played across his face.

But she did notice when he tackled her mid-sentence, causing her to imprint herself deeply on the snow.

Her worldview became a mix of ice blue sky, puffy white clouds and equally puffy white hair. And those blue eyes…

The eyes in question were staring at her. His face was unreadable, outside a leftover tinge of his earlier blush. He straddled her, his palms in the snow on either side on either side of her head. His knees propping his body off of her, ever so slightly, just enough to know he was there, without the weight.

Sounds had become muted, distant for Karin. She could hear her rapid shallow breathing and the crunch of the snow. There was nothing else.

Toushirou blinked and frowned. He dropped to his left elbow and leaned his weight on it. Karin followed his face with rapt attention. She felt boneless and frightened; not sure what he was going to do but unable to stop it, good or bad.

Toushirou stared at his right hand, his frown deepened. Using his mouth, he pulled the black knit glove off, spitting it out. It landed on Karin's oversized hand-me-down brown coat.

He stared at his hand for a moment, and then looked at Karin. She blushed at the intensity of the stare. It was like every movement was heightened, and it felt like time had slowed down.

Toushirou reached down with his now bare right hand and traced the shell of her left ear, his fingers lightly following the whorls and indents. His eyes followed his fingers with a fierce intense gaze.

Karin swallowed. The tension she felt in her body was racked up by his touch. Then instinctively, Karin licked her lips. His eyes immediately darted to her mouth, his hand stopping its movement.

To Karin, it felt like the Earth stopped rotating and the only people in existence were Toushirou and herself.

**Cliché.**

Oh, yeah, and that damned weapon. But before she could get angry with it, she felt Toushirou's hand move from her ear to cup her cheek. He looked at her, emotionless. It seemed like forever. Then he cocked his head to the side, his eyes slits as he bent down.

**By all the holy Kami in all the worlds, he's gunna kiss you!**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Yes, yes, so cruel of me. Please put all hate mail in the form of reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

"First Kiss"

A Bleach Fan Fiction

Written by Trekkiexb5

Hitsugaya/K. Kurosaki Romance: Rated T for language

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be. Probably a good thing.

SYNOPSIS: Sometimes there are reasons for clichés.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is somewhat in the future of my story "What Best Friends are for." Not really need to read it to enjoy this story, except the fact it is two years in the future from that story and from the Winter War, and Karin is 13 years old.

But I would LOVE you to read it, and review.

There will be other chapters, but I have to pause and work backwards. I need to explain the Winter War, so what happens next makes sense. However, this story stands well as a three chapter; I may just leave it at that.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**Forget for this moment, the smog, and the cars, and the restaurants, and the skating. Remember this: a kiss may not be the truth, but it is what we wish were true.**_

–_**Steve Martin "L.A. Story."**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_Oh, yeah, and that damned weapon. But before she could get angry with it, she felt Toushirou's hand move from her ear to cup her cheek. He looked at her, emotionless. It seemed like forever. Then he cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he bent down. _

_**By all the holy Kami in all the worlds, he's gunna kiss you!**_

_======chapter two=======_

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

Then…

Time stopped for a moment. Karin thought she had been there, in that snow for years. She couldn't handle it anymore, tension, and the suspense. She closed her eyes.

Then she felt it.

She felt _him._

He pressed his lips firm against hers, and he stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Then they were gone.

_He kissed me._ She thought, too afraid to open her eyes and find out it was all a dream.

_Toushirou kissed me. _

_Toushirou Hitsugaya, my best friend, kissed me._

_Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the 10__th__ Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads kissed me on the lips._

**Are you going to shut up anytime soon? Hello! Zanpakuto here. I was a witness to the clichéd but mantra worthy event.** Her zanpakuto said, sighing. **Oh, you might wanna open your eyes. Call it a hunch, but I think he may try again. **

Karin opened her eyes slowly. Toushirou moved his hand for a firmer grip on her face, his fingers splayed across her ear. He bent down again, closing his eyes as he neared her. This time the kiss was very firm, his mouth was slightly open.

Karin felt tingles going through her body from her lips, traveling down her spine and smacking her toes. Then the feeling radiated back up to settle in her stomach. She made a mewing sound, almost inaudible. Toushirou lifted up from her mouth. His eyes were half closed and he just looked at her, his thumb idly rubbing the redden skin under her eye.

She was now gaping, she knew. Karin was in shock. But it was a happy shock. Her zanpakuto retreated to an excited babble in the back of her head. A head, Karin was glad was lying on the ground, because she was so incredibly, wonderfully lightheaded.

But Karin wasn't content just lying there, being passive. She wasn't a passive girl. She wanted to react, to return the gestures. To meet him halfway. She wanted touch his face. Unfortunally, as the boy leaned down for the third time, Karin remembered the red stretch knit gloves on her hand. Perhaps after this kiss, she thought. However, to make sure there was another kiss, she was definitely going to kiss him back. Maybe, even pull Toushirou on top of her; this thought elicited strange feelings in her.

Should she grab him? Or let him take the lead? Her mind was not helping Karin to formulate a plan of attack. Finally she just decided to let him kiss her again. It's worked in the past and she obviously cannot think whenever he was within inches of her face.

She sighed, and slid her eyes close in anticipation. His beautiful lips grazed hers, almost like a tease and then…

SMACK!

The scarf that was flapping in the wind finally freed itself from last year's tall grass and flew, hitting both Toushirou and Karin's face mid- almost kiss. It delivered it's cargo of wet slushy snow that it had picked up along the way with great enthusiasm.

**That boy has horrible karma. He really needs to do something about that before it infects you.**

Toushirou grabbed the scarf and rolled off of Karin. He sat up glared icily at the offending piece of cloth. "Damn scarf," he growled, trying in vain to intimidate it.

Karin sat up and wiped her face. She was a little behind on the events, her mind struggling to keep up with the now normal time flow. His glove, slid neatly into her lap. She picked up, looking at it. All she knew is that she had lost higher brain functions after his first kiss.

'Is that what love is? Loss of brain cells?' She asked herself. Nobody, including her zanpakuto, bothered to answer back.

"Karin?" Her mind reverted suddenly to the real world again and Karin looked up to see that Toushirou, scarf in its proper place again, had stood up and now was leaning over and offering a hand up.

She blinked a few times. His face was passive, except for his cheeks, which were a little redder than usual. "Thanks," she mumbled as she took the offered hand. He released it when she stood up. Wordlessly, he turned towards the road and started walking.

**Uh, oh.** Her zanpakuto murmured, sounding a little panicky. **Maybe he's starting to regret it. I mean, shouldn't he'd say something? It was kinda a life changing event. **

Karin froze at the weapon's words. 'Maybe it WAS a whim,' she thought. 'Maybe…maybe he's ashamed. Oh God, maybe our friendship is totally ruined!' She just stood there, in the middle of the field, holding his glove and wondering if the world was ending.

"Karin?"

So preoccupied by despair, she did not realize he was standing in front of her, his face etched with concern. "Karin, are you alright?"

**Males are thick. Jerk! I changed my mind, he's not worthy of my owner.**

She stared at him, confused. And hurt. And both were about to be replaced with anger. "I KISSED you."

"Yes."

"And YOU kissed me back."

"Correct."

"Then why…" Karin wasn't sure what to say, or honestly what she wanted. Something was missing in the chain of events, something important. She tried again to voice it. "Do you regret it?"

Toushirou stared at her like she grew an extra head. "Regret it? No. Why would you think that?"

"Why would I…?" She gaped at him, realizing what was missing. Confirmation of the change of status of their relationship. "You…just got up and walked away? After that?" 

"Yes, your family is expecting us for lunch very soon."

"MY FAMILY…LUNCH?" She Fumed. "After that, that's what you were thinking of? My family?" Karin knew she was getting very frustrated and about to explode. "Fine, whatever. Let's go." She stomped towards the road, not even looking at the confused boy.

**Only he could give you your first kiss and get into your first argument within minutes of each other. He's not worth it, if he is that thick. Stupid uphill battle the rest of your life.** She agreed with her zanpakuto. Bastard!

"Karin!" He called out. She ignored him. The crunch of snow behind her suggested that he was running to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her around. "Karin, what the hell?" He glared at her, both confused and angry.

"What the Hell? You have the gall to say that?" Karin took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I'll use small words so even a Shinigami captain can understand." He blinked, and then he released her, suddenly looking pensive. _Remember that, moron?_ "I kissed you, and you kissed me, then the scarf interrupted, kinda breaking the mood. We get up, understandably after that. BUT you say nothing about probably one of the most important events in my short life and WALK AWAY like it didn't happen. So yeah. I am kinda PISSED OFF!"

He looked at her, confused and more than a little angry. "You are telling me a kiss was THAT important? I know modern society puts emphasis on your first kiss, but really…"

Karin growled, her anger driving her insane. What an imbecile! She pushed him, hard. It had some reiatsu behind it, and Toushirou, surprised, fell back to the ground, his arms catching him at the last second so he wasn't embedded into the snow. He face was covered in surprise, as he looked back up at her.

_Didn't think I had the strength, eh?_ "You are such…you are so thick you make my brother look like a genius! Damn you Toushirou! It wasn't because it was my first kiss. It is important because it was my first kiss from **YOU!** A person I care about very deeply for. And I was curious to find out if he cared about me more than just a friend." Karin was panting, her face red as she growled, "I guess I got my answer. Jerk." With a huff, she stormed off, not caring what he did or had to say.

As far as she was concerned, she just wasted two years of her life.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Yes, there will be another chapter. It is at the beta as we speak. I am currently angry with my family and I'm taking it out on you as a form of torture.

Please put all hate mail in the form of reviews. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

"First Kiss"

A Bleach Fan Fiction

Written by Trekkiexb5

Hitsugaya/K. Kurosaki Romance: Rated T for language

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be. Probably a good thing.

SYNOPSIS: Sometimes there are reasons for clichés.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is somewhat in the future of my story "What Best Friends are for." Not really need to read it to enjoy this story, except the fact it is two years in the future from that story and from the Winter War, and Karin is 13 years old.

But I would LOVE you to read it, and review.

There will be other chapters, but I have to pause and work backwards. I need to explain the Winter War, so what happens next makes sense. However, this story stands well as a three parter, so may just leave it at that.

IF YOU WANT UPDATES ON MY STORIES…look at my profile. There is a list there.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**All I know is, on the day your plane was to leave, if I had the power, I would turn the winds around, I would roll in the fog, I would bring in the storms, I would change the polarity of the Earth so compasses couldn't work, so your plane couldn't take off.**_

–_**Steve Martin "L.A. Story."**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**Didn't think I had the strength, eh**__?__ "You are such…you are so thick you make my brother look like a genius! Damn you Toushirou! It wasn't because it was my first kiss. It is important because it was my first kiss from __**YOU!**__ A person I care about very deeply for. And I was curious to find out if he cared about me more than just a friend." Karin was panting, her face red as she growled, "I guess I got my answer. Jerk." With a huff, she stormed off, not caring what he did or had to say. _

_As Far as she was concerned, she just wasted two years of her life._

=========Chapter Three==========

She took perhaps ten steps when he grabbed her yet again. _I am so going slap him into next week._ Karin thought angrily, raising her hand as she spun around. As her hand came down, Toushirou, looking very determined, shot his arm out to stop her and with the other roughly grabbed the back of her head.

And suddenly, his lips were on hers.

For quite some time, too.

Which totally shattered Karin's hatred of the boy. In its wake, she was left totally confused. Then he released her forcibly, causing her to stagger back a step. He grabbed her shoulders with his hands, giving her a little shake on each syllable as he said, "I do not regret kissing you!"

They stood there, Karin confused and Toushirou frustrated. He finally let go of her; he turned to the side, not directly looking at her, his gloveless hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sighed. "Look, I am not really good with personal relationships of any type. You and half the Seireitei have told me that repeatedly in the past. I just thought," He sighed again, dropping his hand and now looking at his boots in the snow. "I mean you kissed me and I kissed you so I thought you knew that I thought it was ok."

Flabbergasted was a good word to describe Karin at this moment. **I think we forgot about that, his behaviour in situations he doesn't understand.** Her weapon quietly spoke. It was right, when he got confused, he tended to not to say anything and ponder on it for awhile. He'll even research it to death, remembering last Valentine's Day when he didn't know the customs. He researched it, and then asked questions directly to her. Wasn't the most friendly way of doing it, and kind of ruined the surprise of getting candy from him, but she knew that is what he did.

Karin felt stupid. And foolish. Toushirou isn't a regular ordinary boy from school; he was a child protégé captain from the Soul Society, a very powerful and talented guy, except in the art of socializing. And while he was getting better at it, he still tends to fall back on his old ways when he was utterly confused. He never regretted doing the whole Valentine's Day thing wrong, nor, as he made that point perfectly clear, did not regret kissing her.

"Karin?" Toushirou's voice was very soft. She looked up into his sad and pensive face. "I'm…I am sure sorry doesn't mean anything right now but I am. I…I just don't know what to do, what to say. I have never been in a situation like this before. I…I think I need to think about it for a bit."

Karin's face was passive. "But no regrets? You want this, this change in our relationship, right?"

He looked at her, his eyes doing that look that only his eyes could do: innocence and ancient knowledge, boring into her soul. Those amazing eyes. "Karin, I wanted this for awhile. I wasn't sure if you wanted it."

She giggled a little, her heart relieved of its troubles. "Yeah same here. We need to work on our communication skills." She smiled. It wasn't a beaming smile, but it seemed to reassure him that everything was okay. _He wanted to kiss me for awhile, _she thought. They stood there for a few minutes, both shyly glancing at each other.

**You know that cliché thing-ee I was talking about earlier? Now we are into the anime ones. All we need is the Boy's arch rival for your affections to jump in and start a fight. Or your arch rival. Hell, I think your brother could work.**

_You know, all those clouds in my inner world would look great if they were pink and poufy. And maybe Chappys drawn by Rukia, great artist that she is. Oh, we mustn't forget about the unicorns…_

**Ergh…ok, ok, I get the point. I'll shut up for now.**

_Sure you will…lies._

"So uhm…what to do next?" She stopped hounding her Zanpakuto and gazed back at the white haired boy who spoke in a quiet voice. "I mean, what's next?"

"Well…I'm not quite sure myself. But I think holding hands would be okay for now. And you are right; we need to get home before my brother gets all_ concerned_."

Toushirou shuttered visibly. "So, I'm…forgiven?" He asked.

Karin smiled softly and held out her hand. "Yeah, this time. Next time let me know when you are confused about something, okay?"

He nodded and looked at her hand. After a moment, Toushirou bypassed her proffered hand, instead taking the left that was at her side. Surprised, she could only watch as he removed his glove she was still holding and stuck it in his pocket. Then Toushirou removed Karin's glove. With his right hand, he took her now bare hand in his, and stuck both into his pocket.

Karin blushed. Her head, still whirling from the events that had happened, was no help, but her heart told her that this was a sweet intimate gesture. She looked up at him, half in awe and half in bewilderment as he waited for her to start walking. His soft smile, a smile she had never seen gracing his face before was…wondrous, sweet, loving and soul piercing all at the same time. How a smile could do that, she did not know. But she wanted to see that smile again.

And again. And again…for forever.

Something clicked in her brain, like her head and heart finally communicated and agreed on something. Something important. Something she knew that would be her truth and it would be etched upon her soul.

She _**loved**_ him. Not the usual childish kind of love, like her classmates at school. This wasn't a silly crush. But the type that was embedded on your soul. How Karin knew this, she did not know. She just _**knew**_. After reflecting on this, she smiled at him and nodded. "It is time to go home." She said.

Together, the both headed up the hill. Her hand in his and in his pocket. They were walking together towards something new and exciting. Not sure what it was exactly, but Karin thought that both of them would figure it out as they walked together towards the future.

**GGAAAKKKKK! Sorry…clearing my throat.**

Yet another moment ruined by a _sword._

**I am NOT a sword, I am a zanpakuto!**

Karin sighed audibly. Toushirou looked at her questionly. "Is it possible to duct tape a zanpakuto's mouth shut?"

Toushirou's eyes widened as he stopped. "Why would you want to do that?"

**HEY!**

"Well…uhm…throughout this…thing,"

"Thing?"

"Thing, event or whatever that just happened, my zanpakuto had not shut her freaking mouth! I mean, what has Hyorinmaru said during this…thing?"

Toushirou cocked his eyebrow, looking away in thought. "Well, he is usually quiet. We save long conversations for jinzen. He has chuckled a few times. I word her and there." He blushed, looking down at his feet. "He did tell me that I should go after you a second time and kiss you, and to make sure that you understood that I wanted it."

She stared at him. "Wanna trade zanpakutos?"

**Oy!**

Toushirou turned back at her, his face in total amazement. "I can't believe…No way! I like Hyorinmaru!"

_I do too, why can't you be more like him, lightning-head?_

**Cuz, I'd wouldn't be me, I'd be Hyorinmaru! Jeez, why are you so mean to me?**

Karin decided not to answer the blade. "Come on, not even the stupid weapon can take a joke." She tugged on their clasped hands, warm in his pocket, and started her descent up the hill.

"Okay…" Toushirou answered, still a little confused.

Karin knew she'd better explain herself, or he'll worry. "I mean, all it complained about that this…thing…was a cliché. Like the ones you find in romance novels or really bad movies with lots of kissing." She blushed, realizing that the kissing part wasn't as bad as she first thought. _I guess you have to try it before you can see the benefits of kissing._

"Cliché?" He asked as he helped her over the railing and back on the road. "I wouldn't know. I never read a romance novel and the only movies I have seen are all the samurai ones you make me watch and all the Star Wars ones. Which I liked, by the way. Anyways, so how could it be a cliché when I never seen it repeated?"

"Hmmm…I never thought of that. I guess a cliché is in the eye of the beholder."

"Well?" Toushirou asked after a few moments. "Is it a cliché for you?"

Karin thought for a moment. "Oh no! It was perfect! I mean…I wouldn't know too much about romance novels…" She trailed off as Toushirou glanced at her, one eyebrow cocked. Like he didn't quite believe her.

**Lies. And he can see right through ya. The gig is up! He knows your dirty little secret!**

Damn!

"Regardless," He said, with a smile that looked like he just caught someone in the cookie jar, or his case, Matsumoto in a stash of sake. "There is one cliché I would like to avoid, well until I...err…we figure out a way to come out on top with it."

"Which cliché is that?" She asked, curious.

He stopped, and looked at her for a moment. Then he looked out towards the distance, pointing his free hand. "That one."

At first, Karin was confused. Then she felt it. Off in the distance in the direction they were heading, was a pocket of spiritual pressure. Muffled by many layers of kido laid down by the master himself, Tessai, the pressure was still far stronger than anything else in the area. Especially now, during the holidays. Everyone had to patrol the area and Karin and Yuzu were both escorted to school and back due to it.

Her house, now partially filled with, it seems like at times, half the Seireitei, was about to serve lunch. Between her brother, his friends, whom some of which have little control over their spiritual pressure, and flaring by various members of the Gotei 13 as they got emotional, it was surprising that the building still stood. Not to mention all those elevated hollow appearances during the season.

More importantly, and what Toushirou was getting at, was the fact if he and Karin walked into the house holding hands, the house would explode. Between her dad's insanity, Rangiku's mouth and her brother literally trying to kill Toushirou…not good.

But she didn't want a secret relationship. Ichigo tried that, tried being the operative word, and dad was more angry at him for hiding it than the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were 'doing it' in his bedroom. Besides, she was proud to be Toushirou's…what was she to him?

"Toushirou? I'm your girlfriend, right?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…I guess. That is, if you want to be." He looked down, bashful for a moment. "I mean, I want to be your boyfriend, I thought it was understood." He took a deep breathe and glanced at her, a small blush on his face. "Anyways, I don't want to hide the relationship, I…just want a few days to mull over it. And I want to figure out a way we can tell them without them pulling out their weapons and destroying the town."

Karin thought that was fair. And she really wanted to have control on how people reacted, too. She wasn't sure how, then again, thinking right now wasn't actually a good idea. "That's okay by me, Toushirou. But I will tell Yuzu. She'll know something is up anyways. She's my twin."

"Fine, but let her know NOT to tell anyone, okay?"

Karin smiled. "I think she'll enjoy the secret."

They walked in silence towards the structure._ Towards real life, as clichéd as it sounds._ Not that having a secret boyfriend who's a zanpakuto-wielding, powerful undead Death God from another world. _Now that I think about it, it does sound like an anime! Now all I need is an alien princess rival, a sidekick, a stereotyped person who hates her boyfriend...oops! Have that already, thanks Ichigo. And a cute mascot…have that too, in Kon! _

**You forgot the talking inanimate object.**

She did. She laughed as they stopped a few blocks from her home. "What's so funny?" Toushirou asked, putting his glove on the now released hand.

She smirked and giggled. "Nothing, just silly thoughts." She replaced her glove and looked at him. "So everything changes, right? I mean, between us?"

He smiled back. "Yes."

She nodded, absently checking for stray reiatsu. "Good. I look forward much more of this," she boldly said, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him down for a short, but sweet press of lips.

He grinned, his face lighting up as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah. And these too." He replied, blushing, hugging her.

She realized this was the first hug of their new relationship. She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I like these too."

After a few moments, Karin looked up at him. "I REALLY don't wanna stop, but, as you say, they may start looking for us. So we'd better get going."

Toushirou released her, his smile fading. "Yeah. I can feel your brother feeling a bit anxious. He probably called the shop asking where we were."

They both nodded, a bit sadly and trudged up to the house. Karin knew she was sad to stop, whatever they were doing. However, she had lots to look forward to in the future. And that made her excited and happy. Especially because that future was with him.

Toushirou Hitsugaya.

The boy in question opened the door and Karin yelled as she stepped in, "We're home!"

Indeed, she was home, a new home in his heart.

**Cliché.**

_Grrrrr!_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

THE END…for now.

As it was said before, there are plans to continue the story, but not right now. This is because some of the 2 years mentioned before needs to be told. Things that happened during and after the Winter War.

Blame my muse. Never give your muse a key to the TARDIS. And the instruction manual.

Please put all hate mail in the form of reviews. Thank you.


End file.
